bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doue/Fanfic: Knowledge is Power - Prologue
I have a fanfic :D The Story ???: They thought they could get rid of me... They thought I'd be destroyed... ??? 2: Really? ???: Shut up, I'm trying to do a monologue! ??? 2: Or is this just a clever way to separate the lines? ???: Just leave. ??? 2: Fine. ???: They didn't know that I would return... Eventually... The don't know... They don't have the power.... ... Knowledge is power... ---- It's the last day of Adam the Attorney Monkey's training, before he gets to become part of the army. He wakes up to a extremely loud sound. Adam: Holy Crap! What is that? Adam walks over the the kitchen, which has exploded. Inside is Fred the Fishing Monkey. Adam: Fred! What did you do? Fred: How was I supposed to know Fish were explosive? Adam: They... aren't. Fred: Well, I microwaved one for 20 minutes. Adam: Ugh! Why did you drop out of M'onkey '''T'raining S'''chool and decide to pursue a career in Fishing? You're an idiot! Fred: Hey, I make an average of 12$ per day Fishing! Adam: Whatever. I'm of to the MTS. Fred: You're just after the $650 prize for Attorney Monkeys that join the army. Adam: It's to pay for the training! Fred: Whatever. Besides, I'm going to apply for the Fishing Tier 2 class. Adam: You mean, the upgrades? Fred: Yeah. Plus, I get $800! Adam: It's not like there are any bloons around. Why am I doing this anyways..? Fred: Aren't you late? Adam: Holy Crap, I am! Adam runs to the MTS in a hurry. On the way, he ran into Mike the Miner Monkey. Mike: What are you doing? I'm late! I don't have time for this! Adam: Well, I am too! Ooh, a minecart! Mike: Wha- Hey, that's mine! Adam jumps into the minecart, which goes into the undergronud tunnels. The tunnels are linked all over Monkey City. Mike grabs on the the minecart as it speeds away. Adam: Ah, we made it! Mike: YOU RUINED MY CLOTHESSSSSS A few hours later... Adam: Finally! I am now OFFICIALLY an Attorney Monkey! (and I got $650 :DDD) Mike: I win $850 :D Fred: I got $800! Adam and Mike: Where in the world did YOU come from Fred? Fred: Don't ask. Adam: Isn't it kinda risky, being these classes of monkey since so many Attorney Monkeys, Miner Monkeys, and fishing Monkeys disappeared a while ago? Mike: Those disappearences stopped 2 months ago! Chill! As the trio was walking down Monkey Lane, they heard an announcement on the Monkey Speaker. Master of Air: All monkeys alert! There is a bloon invasion taking place! Do not panic, and retreat to the nearest structure. Monkey soldiers, GET THE BEEP OFF YOUR BUTTS AS START DEFENDING! We need you to- Adam, Mike, and Fred stared as a Mob of Pink Bloons, lead by a new bloon, destroyed the speaker. Mike: What are you? Purple Bloon: I'm a purple bloon! Adam: Who? Mike: This is looking like another war... Fred: Don't be silly! The 5th war was the Final War! Purple Bloon: We're a new bloon advancement for the 6th war! Yup, we just delared war an you! Mike: I knew it! The Pink Bloons charged rapidly, but Mike quickly dug up a boulder and took out a large portion of the swarm. The Purple Bloon grabbed a knife (wut) and charged towards Mike, too fast to be targeted. Mike: Noooooo! Purple Bloon: Yeeeeeeees! Adam: Objection! The Purple Bloon's attack is objected and it stops to look at Adam. Meanwhile, Mike is taking out more of the swarm, and Fred has already caught 5 bloons. Purple Bloon: What are you objecting? Adam: Your attack! Adam then yells "Objection" again, startling the Purple Bloon. He drops his knife. Meanwhile, Fred waves his lure in front of the Purple Bloon. Fred: Eat the worm, you excuse for a bloon! Purple Bloon: I'm not an excuse for a blo- ooh, that looks so tasty! Is it made of Bloontonium? Fred: Um, yeah! The Purple Bloon bites on to the lure. It gets stuck, and Fred grabs him. Fred: Well, off to the market! I'm selling this rubber! Worth WAY more than fish! Purple Bloon and caught Pink Bloons: Noooooooooooooooooo! Random Pink Bloon: Sell me for at least $12000, as I am worth wat more thanall the rest of these guys! Purple Bloon: *pops said pink bloon* Yellow Bloon: HEY! MY VALUE WAS JUST DECREASED 500X! I HATE YOU! As Fred walks off, Adam and Mike exchange looks. Adam: There's a sixth war? Mike: That's not looking good. There's no telling what could happen. Adam: What? Mike: My uncle Micheal, a Mortar Monkey, has been through Bloon War 4! Bloon War 5 and Bloon War 4 looked WAY different (literally). Like we saw, there was a new Bloon, the Purple Bloon. Z.O.M.G.s have been around as long as we remember, but in BW4, there weren't any! Adam: You're kidding, right? Mike: Nope. Adam: Oh god. Mike: So what ever comes up in this war... We'd better be prepared. END Category:Blog posts